This invention relates in general to the construction of projectiles and in particular to a new and useful projectile having a tubular body which is connected to an impact base.
German OS No. 27 53 633 discloses a projectile to be fired at a supersonic velocity, comprising a tubular body having a substantially circular cross section, an inlet opening in the front, an outlet opening in the rear, and a central bore extending therebetween. Connected to the rear portion is a drive member with a sabot ring. The sabot ring is detached after the discharge by centrifugal forces. Due to the dynamic pressure built up in the interior of the projectile, the drive member is then pushed away therefrom. Since the sabot ring must be adjusted, the tubular body must be fitted to the drive member, and an annular lip must be provided serving as a gas seal during the firing, the projectile is relatively expensive and requires many accurately machined parts.
Further, the inwardly protruding rear portion of the tubular body produces an unfavorable effect on the flow conditions about the projectile.
In the projectiles with a tubular body, the so called tube projectiles, the aerodynamic flow conditions are of primary importance. A smooth flow along the body in the supersonic region is obtained only if constructional elements are provided which do not cause turbulence.